The present invention relates to a paint wagon for carrying a plurality of components to be painted through a painting facility. In particular, this invention relates to an expandable paint wagon which can be easily expanded and contracted at desired locations.
Paint wagons are commonly used to carry exterior components of motor vehicles through a paint facility. U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,233 describes a typical paint wagon used for two tone fascias. The paint wagon contracts prior to entry into the paint facility so that one fascia will partially shroud a next adjacent fascia. After painting, the wagon expands to allow removal of the fascia from the wagon.
More commonly, paint wagons are not expandable and have mounting fixtures which are rigidly mounted to the wagon. These wagons are used primarily because they are easy to build and have no moving parts which can foul with each trip through the paint facility. However, fixed mount paint wagons limit the throughput of the paint facility since each wagon requires a minimum of space along the conveyor to allow the wagons to run corners. In many cases, the fascia must be spaced apart to allow the painting robot to fit between the parts and to allow the mounting and removal of the fascia onto and from the paint wagon. At other times, the non-expandable wagons take up valuable space along the conveyor system.
The expandable wagon as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,233 could easily be modified to expand prior to entry into the paint facility and contract after and at other desired locations. However, the prior art expandable wagons require contact with a fixed rigid structure to expand and contract. Usually, a pole is mounted on the floor adjacent the travel of the paint wagons to effect the movement of the paint wagon. Although a number of poles could be installed about the conveyor, these poles would present safety problems. Further, the greater number of poles may interfere with other fixtures mounted on the paint wagons. Other fixtures are utilized when parts other than fascia are required to be painted. Thus, the addition of poles is not a safe and economical solution to modifying paint wagon length.
The disadvantages of the prior art may be overcome by providing an expandable paint wagon having a simple actuating mechanism which can be triggered by a low profile mechanism.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a paint wagon which has a base having a plurality of wheels mounted in supporting relation thereto. A drop pin is slidably mounted to the base. The drop pin selectively engages with a conveyor for translating the paint wagon along a path. A plurality of slidably mounted mounting fixtures is movable between a contracted position and an expanded position. An actuating assembly slidably mounts the mounting fixtures to the base. The actuating assembly has a longitudinal support and a plurality of cars in sliding engagement with the longitudinal support. The mounting fixtures extend from the plurality of cars. A rotatably mounted pinion drivingly engages a rack which is slidably mounted with the longitudinal support. The rack is connected to an outer car. The rack has a plurality of tabs extending therefrom positioned to selectively engage inner cars to move the inner cars and automatically space the cars. An actuating mechanism is mounted on the path. The actuating assembly selectively engages the actuating mechanism as the paint wagon travels along the path to effect rotation of the pinion and responsively effect the movement of the mounting fixtures between the contracted and expanded positions.